Jasper's Lethal Protector
by EmoPirateLuv
Summary: Being good is hard, when you are a psychotic being that is meant to take over the world. That is why he chose a kid to host him, hoping to change what he was. Rated for possible gore, mental instability and personality disorders ( O.C.D and Multiple personalities). Beta reader SpiderSilkTales.
1. Release the Panic

Alright so I think I am going to do a separate story for each of the humans, Raf's and Miko's will mix a little being that they are in the same "universe" This chapter to places a time frame, it is set a little less then a year from meeting the bots for the first two or so chapters. Now Beta-ed by SpiderSilkTales

So Map won't be in this nor will Fear itself, Jack will be as normal as he is anyway.

The symbiotes are the spawn of Marvel comics Transformers are Hasbro's

Not a crossover because this would be based off the Venom comics which are not available.

Panic is my symbiote OC spawn

_Symbiote speaking_

_"Host speaking"_

* * *

Release the Panic ~Red

A dark shadow dashed across the large statue, its long green tongue sticking out of its Cheshire grin. The red and blue being began to climb down the side of the statue. It let out an involuntary screech, and continued on its way… completely unaware of the small orange creature it had just birthed.

Slowly, the abandoned offspring made its way into the statue building. The anamorphic creature slipped unnoticed into the main lobby. It moved and squiggled in behind a wastebasket where it found a half-eaten chocolate bar, and began to devour it.

* * *

"Wake up, Rafael. We're going to see Lady Liberty today," a female voice said with a slight Mexican or Puerto Rican accent.

"Ok, mama. I'll be out in a minute," the boy called Rafael - or Raf, as he preferred - said. The twelve-year-old boy pulled on his normal school clothes, as it was surprisingly chilly in New York this early in the fall. It was only mid-September, so the boy's long sleeve button-down shirt and sweater vest were just right.

Raf walked out of the hotel room that he was sharing with his two older brothers, who were already eating the free breakfast provided by the hotel. They were making a mess and being loud. Raf looked at his two older sisters, whom where daintily picking at their yogurt and fruit. His mother and father were drinking coffee.

"Good morning," he said. Of course, no one seemed to notice. The boy's shoulders slumped down a little as he grabbed bread and made some toast. Soon, the entire Esquviel family had left the hotel, and was on the bustling streets of the Big Apple.

"So, are we going to see the Statue of Liberty first, or Broadway?" Raf's father asked when they were all loaded into the rental car. Raf's sisters shouted that they wanted to Broadway and shop, while his brothers faked gagged at the suggestion. Mr. Esquivel looked at his wife.

"I'll take the girls shopping on Broadway, it's just a short bus ride from here." Mrs. Esquivel said. Her husband frowned but said nothing to object. The girls climbed out of the car and followed their mother to the nearest bus stop.

"Be safe," Mr. Esquivel said, turning on the ignition and joining the already large traffic flow. Arriving at Liberty Inland, the boys and their father got in line. Upon entering the Liberty museum, Raf felt as if something was off. He couldn't describe it, but there was something big in store for him. And it would start here.

"Rafael, please keep up. We don't need to lose you in New York. Are you feeling OK? Should I…?" Mr. Esquivel started when his youngest son interrupted him.

"Papa, I'm fine. Just a little amazed, that's all," Raf lied, to turn his father's attention away from the reason they had really taken this trip to New York City. The next tour was starting, and they were part of that group.

It was a surprisingly boring tour, and the guide had an immensely monotone voice, on top of it all. There was a strange noise. Raf looked at everyone, but it seemed that no one else had noticed it. The young boy slowly crept toward the noise. It sounded like a little animal trying to eat a candy wrapper. Raf looked behind the wastebasket to see an orange blob-like object 'gnawing' on a chocolate bar wrapper. Its big white 'eyes' with red rims turned to look at Raf, and it shied away from the boy, abandoning its wrapper.

"I won't hurt you," Raf whispered to the blob, looking to make sure no one heard him. The creature cautiously moved closer to the preteen. Raf reached into his pack and grabbed a jar. The blob made its way into the jar, which Raf gently slipped back into his backpack. Soon the tour was over, and the Esquivel family started back to their hotel. Raf slipped into the hotel room's bathroom and looked at the blob. It seemed to be fully alive and understand him, so he gently taped the jar. The orange creature shivered at the low noise and looked up at Raf, seemingly indignant.

"You don't like noise, do you?" The creature looked as if it shook its head. "You look hungry, but what do you eat? You were munching on a chocolate bar wrapper, do you like chocolate?" The blob just wiggled and acted excited. Raf pulled out some chocolate candies he had hidden in his backpack. When he dropped one into the jar, the orange blob at first scooted away, then prowled around it. A few seconds later, it pounced on top of the candy. It munched, holding the candy in mitten-like 'hands'. "So you do like chocolate. What are you?"

The orange blob offered no answer to the boy's question. Instead, it curled up and looked like it was sleeping. Raf frowned. What was this thing? Well, whatever it was, he was going to keep it. Unless it proved to be dangerous…

"Rafael, honey, don't forget anything."

"Yes, mama," Raf said, placing the jar housing his new "Pet" in his carry on. "It's ok. I promise to feed you on the plane- I got more chocolate." The little blob 'pranced' around the jar, then settled down. It knew from its predecessors what a plane was. It only hoped the boy would feed it before it grew ravenous, and ate people.

* * *

Toxin crouched on the edge of the building. How could he forget? He had to find it, if it couldn't control its host. The most powerful one of the linage could end up like his predecessor, and become evil. Toxin felt the psychic link between parent and offspring symbiotes. The offspring was on the move, toward the west coast. However, it had no host that he could feel. Someone was keeping it in a jar. How was he going to follow it, and regain it before it got a host? He was needed here in the city. The city needed its protector; maybe he could find a friend to retrieve his child?

* * *

Arriving at home, no one felt like talking. The jet lag was too much on the family. Raf went to his room and took out the jar. The orange blob looked as if it was sleeping, and then its large white 'eyes' looked at Raf. Opening the jar, he reached in, but it moved away from his hand.

"Come out. It's ok, little guy," Raf said, opening his hand. It slowly moved toward the boy's hand, and reluctantly scuttled into the open palm.

_I am called Panic._ Raf jolted back. The orange creature didn't move. Please_, I don't wish to hurt you. You are nice to me._ Raf looked at the orange blob, then touched it with is other hand._I need a host, or I will die. It is up to you. Will you be my host?_

Raf said to the blob: _"What would this mean? Would I give up a happy life to be some alien? What would being your host include?"_

_Teaching me humanity, and feeding me. While I protect you from bodily harm, give you enhanced strength, endurance, reflexes and have it so you would no longer need those glasses._

_"But what would I look like?"_

_Yourself, I am very adept at camouflage. I will look like your clothes when you want me too, or we could be nearly invisible._

_"But when I don't…"_

With this, the blob expanded over the boy, coating him in an orange skin. Raf felt himself growing. Soon, he was six feet- at least. His arms felt like they quadrupled in size. He looked to the mirror in his room. He was smiling a large Cheshire grin, from ear to ear with long sharp teeth. The grin reached the white mask-like eyes with red rims- just like his glasses. Opening his 'new' mouth, a long blue tongue lashed out. It began to turn pink and shrink, as did he.

_If it is too much I will stop and detach from you._

_"No, I think it would the best. Not everyone here would be good teacher."_

_Thank you, Rafael… my friend._

With that, the orange skin receded and camouflaged itself into Raf's normal school clothes, then some orange pajamas. Raf smiled. His teeth were still a little more sharp than usual, but he felt ten times better than he had in the past few months.

Panic thought as his host slept. Why had he chosen a mere boy to be his host? Maybe it was because all his predecessors chose adults, who were corrupted by power. However, he chose a boy- not an adult.

Maybe it was that he, too, was a child and wanted to have fun. Maybe he could change how humans looked at his species. His father, Toxin, started with being good. Heck, he asked the boy- no, Rafael- to be his host before even attaching to him.

Panic relaxed and constricted around Raf like a blanket. He poked around Rafael's body systems the way all symbiotes did. No. It couldn't be. Why would something like that happen to a good young boy? Panic now knew that he would have to protect his new friend from the threat within his own body.

* * *

Raf woke up. Panic was acting like a big orange and white blanket.

_"Good morning, Panic. How are you?"_

_Hungry, got more chocolate?_

_"Is that all you eat?" _Raf asked the symbiote.

_No, but you don't want to know the other things I eat._

_"You're attached to my body. I have the right to know."_

I feed on chemicals that are given off in a human's brain. That chemical is also in chocolate, so I would rather eat chocolate than a brain. It is no doubt taster then a brain. I also, um… feed on something that is hurting you.

Raf sucked in a hard breath. Panic is what made him feel better. He had thought that this might be his last few years, but maybe Panic was a miracle in alien form. Was this the 'something big' feeling he had in the museum? Raf pulled out a candy bar, and ate it. He didn't feel it go down to his stomach; instead, it felt like it had been absorbed directly out of his mouth.

_Thank you, that was good. I just didn't want to scare you, since I already bonded. It would hurt both of us, me more then you._

_"Well, we don't keep secrets from each other anymore. Ok? We're a team now."_

_Ok, my friend._

Panic knew that if he said everything that could happen because of him right away, Raf wouldn't care if he was making him better. He would be afraid of what could happen. Panic knew his homicidal urges and temper fits would have to be subdued.

_"School will be starting soon."_

_I'll take care of it. You won't have to fear anyone. I will make sure nothing hurts you… ever. _Panic thought to the preteen, as he mimicked Raf's normal clothes. As Raf walked out of his room, he smiled at a weird thought that had just crossed his mind. He wouldn't have much laundry anymore, now that he had a slightly morbid alien as clothes. Hey, what was an eleven- almost twelve- year old to do?

* * *

Please review, I love them.


	2. Double Life

Freshly Beta-ed By SpiderSilkTales

_Panic speaking to Raf_

_"Raf speaking to Panic"_

_**"Full Symbiote speaking"**_

* * *

Double Life~ We As Human

Raf walked down the street. He looked around, and then he saw her. Raf frowned, but he remembered she was a foreign exchange student and waved. She just looked worried. "Are you ok?" Raf asked. Panic hissed something, but Raf ignored it.

"Yeah. Just fine, thanks," the girl said, wiping tears.

"You're crying. Are you sure you're ok?" Raf persisted. Panic again whispered something, but his host was too focused on the exchange student to acknowledge his "other".

"What part of 'I'm fine' don't you understand, kid?" The girl's voice was hitting an unnatural pitch when she made a fist with her left hand and punched the boy. Raf cringed. It hurt a lot, and it didn't help that Panic had started freaking out. The masquerading alien stirred at the noise, he just wanted to get away from the pain. "I'm sorry. I'm just misplaced, and I'm feeling a little rejected. OK?" She apologized as her fist unclenched and the annoyance stopped. Panic calmed down a little, but Raf could feel that the symbiote was still mad and in pain.

"It's OK, we all feel that way sometimes. I'm Raf, by the way."

"Miko. I'm from Japan," Miko said; her voice was normal again.

Panic whispered to Raf. This time he didn't ignore the alien. _She's a mutant. She shouldn't be here. There's a lot of prejudice against them right now. Us too, Raf._

_"How do you know she's a mutant? She doesn't look like one."_

_Not all mutants look different than humans. I mean, her parents are most likely just human. Ask her what happened that made her feel rejected, please._

"Miko, if you don't mind… why do you feel rejected?"

"I shouldn't be in Jasper. But I didn't know…" Miko trailed off with her sentence.

"Didn't know what?" Raf questioned. Panic started to voice what could be the end of her sentence.

"Nothing, I shouldn't involve you. Please leave. I don't want you to get… hurt." Miko said cryptically, then started to walk away from the boy and alien pair.

_She doesn't know where the mutants' safe haven in America is. _Panic said to his host

_"How are you so sure she's a mutant? Panic, she's just…"_

_She doesn't want you to get involved or hurt. She's up to something or is being hunted._

_"You're crazy."_ Raf jokingly thought to the symbiote.

_Excuse my nature. I can't fix everything with myself, by myself_. Panic thought back sarcastically, as the two personas continued on their way.

* * *

Miko bit her lip. She did it again; she controlled the pitch of her voice without physically doing it in her throat. She knew her mutant abilities worked with external sounds, but never her own voice… till this year. She really had to get out of Jasper. It wasn't safe. Her own host parents despised mutants. Her parents were just worried that it was too dangerous for her to stay in Japan.

But who was that boy? Why did he seem so interested with her? Why did is clothes move strangely when she accidentally used her powers?

She couldn't stay here; a bigger city would provide the cover. Her host parents would report her missing- that was no good. Maybe the people who had sent that letter yesterday could help. They were called Mutant Equality something-or-other. She really didn't read it; she skimmed then burnt it.

Just then, a car pulled up. Two black-masked men grabbed Miko. She screamed, but the men knocked her unconscious and the car drove off.

* * *

_She is a mutant, I'm telling you!_

_"So what she couldn't help her genes, why do you even care?"_

_She could kill me. You know I don't do well with noise. Is that a good enough reason to care? Sorry, I didn't mean to be so snappy. It's just…. Gahhhh! Not again! Wait, it stopped. Something is wrong. That Miko girl is in trouble._

_"Panic, you were just worried that she would kill you. Now you're worried about her?"_ Raf thought to the symbiote as they continued down the road, away from where they met Miko.

_She could be a potentially powerful mutant! We can't just let her be. If she can't control her powers, someone could manipulate her. I know how that feels; it isn't a good feeling. We have to do something, Raf._

_"Like what? If what you say is true, then won't most people be afraid of her? I mean, you're a little afraid, Panic. So what?"_

_Yeah, I'm not fearless. But if she's taken by bad people, they'll brainwash her or steal her powers… then kill her. I can't just let that happen._ Panic lamented to his host as they stopped walking.

_"Well, whatever happened to her, how are we to stop it?"_ Raf countered. _"Also, since I'm still sick, my parents will be calling soon."_ With that, the preteen's phone rang."Hello, mama. Yes, I'm fine. I just went out for a walk. I thought maybe the desert air would help since it was so humid and polluted in New York City. I'll be home soon, mama." Raf hung up the phone and started walking home.

_Raf, the more we wait…_

_"If we did go now, we wouldn't get far before my mama would send out the police for me. Can you make something look like me? I'll say that I'm really tired and need to sleep. Then, we make something look like me. After that, we sneak out. But how will we find her, anyway, Panic?"_

_I can track her. She had a pretty distinguishing smell. Like cherry blossoms and fake smoke. It's strong enough to leave a trail._ Panic hastened Raf's steps, before they knew it they were home.

_"What the… Did you do that?"_

_I'm sorry, I should have asked. But you were being too slow,_ Panic hissed slowly, as if he really didn't think he should have to ask.

"Mama, I'm home," Raf said as weakly as he could fake.

"Rafael, are you ok?"

"Just tired, mama. I think I'll just go to bed right now."

"Ok, honey," she said as Raf and Panic slinked off to the boy's room.

Upon entering the room, Raf grabbed pillows.

_"Can you make these look like me?"_

_I'll try. No guarantee. A thin coat of thread webbing should do._

Raf felt himself growing into Panic as the symbiote coated the pillows, manipulating them to look like the boy. Shrinking back down to Raf's size, the duo slipped out the window. Panic slowly climbed up the wall of the small house, perching on the roof top. Returning to full size, he lashed out his tongue. Northeast; that's where her trail lead. Webbing shot out of the top of his hand and he used it fling to the next houses.

The men who took Miko were heading toward Vegas, most likely to do some sort of business. Too bad they would never get there. The blue tongue slipped out of the grin. She was stopped. He would make sure they didn't get any farther. He was going to enjoy this so much; his smile expanded across his entire face, growing larger than ever. Reaching a closed gas station, night had fallen. Soon, the humans were going to know the meaning to panic.

"So, the one we just got. Which one is she, Tom?" One masked man pointed back to the passenger seat as the other man climbed back into the car.

"The one that can control sound waves, and possibility energy waves in general," the one called Tom said, putting his mask back on.

**_"Kidnapping is a crime, you know,"_ **a voice hissed in the darkness of the desert.

"Who's there?" The first masked man was obviously afraid.

**_"Are you afraid…? Good, you should be,"_** the voice hissed as the darkness started to move.

Tom pulled out his gun, "Stop right there, or I'll shoot you."

**_"I wouldn't recommend that, it'll just make me mad. So why don't we strike a deal…?"_** Shots rang out. There was a grunt, then the sound of bullets falling to the pavement **_"You shouldn't have done that, Tom."_ **Orange chain-like webbing shot out of the darkness and stuck to Tom. He screamed as he was pulled into the darkness. The other masked man pulled out his gun. He started to head to the dark. **_"Put that toy away. Maybe you can see reason, unlike Tom here,"_** Panic hissed. There was a sound, like something heavy dropping to the ground.

The masked man looked down. It was Tom, all wrapped up in a cocoon of webbing. He wasn't moving, and a stream of blood ran down his face.  
"What did you do to him?" If it wasn't for the mask, his face would no doubt be white with fear.

**_"Incapacitated him. Don't worry, he'll live. He'll just feel like he has a major hangover. When he wakes, he'll most likely be afraid of you. So, the girl you kidnapped…"_**

"You can have her," the masked man said, dropping his gun.

**_"That's good, but why did you take her?"_**

"It's a need to know basis. So I really don't know why. The boss wanted her," the man said, his voice cracking with fear.

Panic hissed out a laugh. He looked ready to pee himself. **_"I believe you. Now, step away from the car. I'm taking her back."_** Panic walked out of the shadows. The man peed himself when he saw Panic… then passed out. Ripping off the door, Panic looked to see that Miko was not the only one. There was another boy and girl in there. They were awake, tied and gagged. They looked up at him in fear.**_ "I won't hurt you. You're free now,"_** he said, pulling them out and breaking their bonds.

"Thank you," the girl said. The boy said nothing as he clung to the girl.

**_"Why did they want you?"_**

"We're new mutants. Other than that I don't know."

**_"Well, you better get home, or to somewhere safe."_**

"What about her? She's still knocked out."

**_"I know where she belongs, I'll take her there."_**

"Hey guy what's your name?"

**_"Panic,"_** he said gently pulling Miko out of the car. He frowned, how was he to carry her. If she woke up she would struggle, he looked to see that the girl and boy had already left this place.**_ "Miko wake up,"_** she stirred at the mention of her name. Her eyes opened, she jolted in fear. Then saw the guys that had kidnapped her knocked out.**_ "You promise not to scream? It hurts me."_ **Miko nodded, then watched as Panic grabbed her bonds and snapped them like twigs.

"How do you know my name? And how did you find me?"

**_"A friend of mine heard you scream. He asked me to look for you, as I am a good tracker. We should head back to Jasper,"_** Panic said, holding out his large arms. Miko looked at them.**_ "Swinging is the fastest way back. It's how I got here so quickly. Also, if we took the car, people would get suspicious of its missing door."_**

"Who ripped it off?" Miko asked accusingly. Panic just frowned as he picked her up and wrapped her in webbing, making sure to cover her mouth and hands with it as they took off into the night. He looked down. She didn't seem mad, more like she was enjoying swinging in the air over walking.

**_"Hold onto me. We have to be sneaky now,"_ **Panic said as he undid her hands. She gripped tightly as they began to swing again to one more building. He looked down the side of the building, then back at her. Gently, he began to descend down the side of the building. After reaching Miko's host parents' house, he was going to leave.

"Please stay a little. You saved my life."

**_"I can't. My friend needs me too."_**

"Well, my host parents are most likely worried. If I just go by myself, they won't believe me."

**_"So bringing a scary monster home is the solution,"_** Panic hissed.

"So don't be a scary monster. If you can shoot strands of your skin, couldn't you be like a chameleon and look human?" Miko questioned, looking at Panic.

Panic frowned. He could do that. Slowly, his skin turned to a deep tan, and his Cheshire grin reduced to a normal sized mouth. He now looked like a tall, muscular, bald teenager. **_"How's this?"_**

"Great. Now a name," She said, scrunching up her face.

**_"I have a name…"_**

"Human name," Miko said in a 'duh' tone.

**_"Jorge?"_**

"That's a good name to fit your complexion. How about a story to go with meeting you?"

**_"A group of guys tried to jump you. I saw it and got you out of there. It took us a while to lose them, that's why you're late."_**

"Ok." Miko grabbed his arm and pulled him in the door.

"Miko! You're home, thank goodness. Who is this?" her host mother said as she pointed at Panic.

"Jorge. He's my new friend; he helped me. I was walking in town when I got jumped by some people. Jorge saw it and helped me get out, but then the people started to chase us, so we had to lose them. Jorge said it wouldn't be good if they knew where I was staying, so it took some time to lose them. That's why I missed curfew," Miko said with the most honest voice Panic thought anyone who was not a pathological lair could.

**_"Well, now that you're safe, Miko, I'll see you later. My own parents are most likely worried, too. It has been nice to meet you,"_** Panic said, leaving the foreign exchange student at her host parents' house. Once he was out of the yard, he sprinted to Raf's house, jumped to the roof, crawled down the wall, and wiggled into the window. Shrinking back to Raf and his clothes, they climbed into the bed. Both where exhausted, and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Please Review, I am grateful for them.


	3. Same Disease

_Raf and Panic speaking to each other_

"_**Speaking symbiote" **_

AN: Raf's parents will be called Mama and Papa unless addressed by another adult. Then they will be Mr. / Mrs. Respectively.

So I meant to get this up yesterday, but I just go to busy with a birthday then my cousin took me to hang out today. It is short but I will be in the series by next chapter so they will be longer because they will be with the show. I also hope Agent Venom is correctly represented, I really don't know him that well.

I own nothing but Panic and the two now named mutants.

* * *

Same Disease~ Red

He crouched on top of a building looking over his play ground, oh those poor people trapped in their illusions. He had the means to free them, to give them the ultimate freedom. His grin widened at the thought, this would be delightful. Then he felt it, a new offspring one who didn't know how to protect itself.

His grin grew, and then he stopped. This offspring was a cross the country, however it was more defenseless then anyone. He held out his hand as if weighting the matter, stay in his city or spread his freedom then destroy they youngest that if left would grow to be the strongest. Standing up he looked to the west and jumped letting a stream of red webbing shoot out. He yanked on the line flinging himself up, this was going to be glorious.

* * *

"_**Venom, Agent Venom."**_

"_**Toxin what an unexpected visit, we thought you didn't like us." **_A man in black armor said

"_**I don't but I need your help," **_the Red and blue symbiote said.

"_**Why should we help you, last we meet you tried to kill us."**_

"_**I spared you didn't I, I need you to use your contacts to find something for me."**_

"_**Track it yourself Toxin, you can have the best tracking skills. No you didn't, why?"**_

"_**I didn't realize that I was, a child stole it from me before I could go back for it. I would go after it but he is also going after it, I wish to keep him in the city. You understand what will happen if he leaves."**_

"_**A lot of people will die that to could happen with your offspring too. Let him go after it, have it destroy him. Then we'll collect it, when it is weak after battle."**_

"_**Its host is a child, not someone who could fight him." **_

"_**A kid! Toxin have you lost your mind. We possess no memory of a kid ever surviving the bonding process, that kid will most likely die before he would even get to it. Then it could bond to another, but killing its host will turn it more psychotic then even him." **_The man in the black armor shouted, the blank face mask forming a Cheshire grin and neck bulged. The man looked as if he was doing deep breathing and the grin vanished to a blank mask. _**"We'll do it. Keep him away from the kid Toxin."**_

"_**Will do Venom," **_Toxin said leaving the ones called Venom alone. Venom shook their head, then looked at the computer. No, they would have to go on their gut this time. This kid wouldn't be too in control of his symbiote, no doubt they would have a spat. They would just have to get to the kid before the symbiote has a big blow up.

* * *

"Rafael honey your doctor appointment is in an hour. We don't want to be late," Raf's mother said. The boy's eyes opened to find he was no longer in his bed, like he had been when Panic and he returned home. Instead was in a large hammock made of Panic's webbing, Raf shook his head and began to climb down the ropes of web.

_Why did you do that my mama could have come in and saw it. _

_Sorry your bed isn't very comfy, I jammed the door with more web she wouldn't have been able to open the door._ Panic said in a sneering tone.

_Great she would have thought that I locked her out that is a no-no Panic. _

_So, well we better get ready for your appointment. _Panic said nonchalantly as he morphed into clothes. Then the webbing that jammed the door turned into dust as Raf opened his door. The preteen looked at the dust, and raised an eyebrow but said nothing to the symbiote. Panic shifted about he tried to correctly place his body mass to look like Raf's clothes again. The duo walked to the kitchen, Raf could see that his brothers where already packed to go back to college and his father and eldest sister, Pilar, had left for work. That left, Lizzy and his mom at home with him and Panic.

"That was fast honey, your breakfast isn't even ready. Lizzy stop pulling at your hair. It will come out I don't have time to put it back up before your brother's doctor appointment," Mama said turning her back. Raf grabbed the Nutella and slathered his toast with the chocolate spread, and scarfed them down. Looking in the almost empty container, a blue tongue slipped in and licked it clean.

_We need to get more chocolate, I am growing more._

"Oh the Nutella is gone, well we'll stop at the store after the appointment. Rafael finish your breakfast then let's go," Mama said picking up the empty jar. Raf gulped down the rest of his orange juice, and followed his mama out of the house.

Getting in the car, Mama looked at her youngest child. "Rafael, Ms. Blue told me she saw a monster last night."

"Mama you always told me there was no such thing as monsters, and Ms. Blue has always been one to tell tales. Remember when she said that there was a giant man, and it was just a trash pile's shadow." Raf said countering what his mama had told him, he would have to talk with Panic latter. Arriving at the hospital, Raf looked at the daunting place where they had told him he might not live the next year.

"Hello Rafael, how are you feeling today?" a nurse said as she walked over to escort him to the MRI.

"I feel great, better then I have for months. Do you think I could be getting better?"

"That would be a miracle Raf. You have not been receiving any form of treatment," the nurse escorted him to the MRI bed. Climbing in like he had been twice a month for the past eight months. The chamber closed over him as he laid still.

_I don't like this thing what is it doing to us._

_Using magnets to make an image of my insides,_ Raf thought to the young symbiote.

_Why would they do that, do you think it can see me?_

_I don't know, just don't move ok Panic. Ms. Blue saw us yesterday after getting Miko home._

_It wasn't us, I didn't take us near Ms. Blue's. I know she is paranoid so I avoided going there, _the symbiote responded to the boy.

_Then what did she see, one of the mutants we saved or something else._

* * *

"I don't understand it Mrs. Esquviels, Rafael is cured for the most part. There is still a little bit of the tumor, but it seems contained. We'll still have to test if it is still cancerous or not, but if it isn't Raf will see adulthood. It's a miracle you know that I am not one to believe in such things."

"Well my baby is just a trooper and our faith has been blessed," Mama said looking though the glass the separated the MRI from the operation room. "Rafael, honey did you hear that the tumor is almost gone, isn't that great."

"Yeah, I heard mama."

"We're going to celebrate we'll pick up Lizzy after I'll call Mrs. Jameson ask her if Lizzy can stay a little bit longer. So what would you like to do," mama asked her youngest. "We'll decide in the car ok honey."

* * *

He scrambled around, he had to find him. Had to find Panic, Panic had to find her. The masked men, the Mutant Equality Conforming Humanity had stolen her from him. It was almost dusk, maybe Panic came only at night. Jasper, he heard Panic say that to the other mutant girl. That is where she lived, that means Panic's friend who sent Panic after the girl was there.

If he found the girl he would find Panic, what was the girl's name? Miko that is what he heard Panic call her. He frowned he couldn't make any sense of what Panic was. Not human, not mutant, what was Panic? He, it seemed to understand humans but was not human himself. Teleporting into the next house he carefully shimmied a crossed the ceiling, she was here.

Opening her room with his tail he crawled in, "Miko?" a girl laying on the bed looked up at the boy on her ceiling.

"You're one of the mutants that were in the car with me when the men took us. Why are you here?"

"They took her again, they took Angie from me."

"She your girlfriend or something," Miko questioned rolling over to better talk to the mutant boy.

"More like a mother, my family abandoned me. Angie's family accepted mutants, then people killed her mother and father because of Angie and me. So we watch out for each other but they shocked me so I couldn't teleport us away then took Angie."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Get Panic to find her, he says he knows you."

"Well I don't know a Panic, but was he an orange person with a big grin?" the boy nodded, "I call him Jorge and his friend sent him after me so I would have to find his friend to get to him but I will try…"

"Shawn."

"I'll try Shawn, but you better get out soon. My host parents hate mutants," Shawn's eyes went wide. "Best place to hide is with people who hate your existence, so shoo before they find you." With that Shawn teleported out of the small house and back on the street where he started to walk away. Not knowing pair of eyes belonging to a nosy widow, had seen him just appear.

* * *

She felt it, a new evil spawn for her to kill. They all thought she was dead, that Eddie had killed her. They where wrong, but they would not know she was there till it was dead like it should be. After all it was just pure unadulterated evil, like she was. Gripping the reformed knife in her claws this would be the new spawn's death blade.

* * *

Oh no who is thought to be dead but isn't? Who is him? Tell me what you think, I want to know. Like I said I know this is short but I think it is one of the best.


	4. Call To Action

So there are a lot of cameos in this see if you can get them most are obvious.

Spoilers: if you read the venom comics this has slight spoilers for vol.2 #38-41 nothing major but just wanted to warn people. With that I know Venom and his host are separate in this incarnation but I will have it be an 'us/we' when in the full symbiote, its classic Venom and I love that mannerism.

Thank you to all my reviewers: Asher Tye; ulvaidramon; UTHEMAN; Everon Prime; KHGiggle; Guest you too.

Thank you Dunk234 for the follow since I can not send you a PM thanks.

_Raf and Panic talking_

~Bumblebee talking~

"_**Full symbiote talking"**_

* * *

Call to Action ~ Pillar (Darkness rising part one)

Raf walked to the drainage ditch, back pack on and toy car in hand. He sighed a breath of relief the first week of school was not that bad, only thing that went wrong was the speaker screeching and Panic starting to flip out. But it stopped, thinking back Miko was in that class with him. Panic insisted that she was a mutant, but why would she expose herself like that when a lot of people want to get rid of mutants.

_I don't get it, this is a desert why are there huge open drainage ditches? Also, what is up with Mr. Warren he sounds like a snot nosed teen who needs to get…_

_Don't say it Panic._

_Well he does, I don't like him._

_You don't like anyone do you Panic_

_I like you, it's a start right. I don't mind that Miko girl, except the fact she can kill me._

Raf shook his head not that it mattered Panic already knew what he was thinking about. The preteen set down his toy car and started to get out the remote control from Panic who would not let it go.

_Why should I give this to you?_

_Because I want it,_ Raf told Panic as he tugged on the control but was met with resistance.

_That doesn't answer my question and it is rude not to ask._

_I'm sorry, can I have the remote control to play with my car?_

_No. _Panic said with a cheeky little kid tone

_Why not?_

_Because I said so, _Panic giggled.

_Do you really want to play this game Panic?_ Raf thought to his symbiote who was still holding on to the remote control.

_Yes, I do I'm still a kid so I might give you your controller if you let me play too. But only if…_

_Panic may I __please__ have the controller so we can play with the car. I might not get much time alone any more… Mama_, Raf lamented to the other being.

_Say no more, don't you ever think she is a little over bearing. I mean what is with the "no locking her out" what if you realllly need to focus then she or Lizzy comes tromping in? then you totally lose focus and something bad happens._

_Like how,_ Raf questioned Panic. The symbiotic creature stirred about the preteen the pushed the controller into his hand. _Well what aren't you telling me Panic?_

_It's just that sometimes I like to stretch and I turn us into well me. If Mama saw that she might try to take you away from me, I don't think I could handle that._

Raf rolled his eyes then sat down on the dusty cement, holding the controller and turning on the car. "NEROO MEROO," Raf said driving the car around.

_Cars don't make that noise it is more of a RUMMR._

_Panic it's a formula car,_ Raf said in a joking tone still making the Neroo meroo noise

_No it isn't_, the joke going over Panic's head. _Oh I get it… you're imagining that it is._ Then the phone rang, Raf reached back to where Panic had absorbed his phone_. It's mama, see she is so worried, what we've been gone ten minutes? _Panic handed Raf the blue cell phone, who flipped it open.

_Try half an hour Panic_, Raf quipped "Hello mama. Racing, right up the street ok five more minutes." With that he hung up and Panic reabsorbed the phone. Returning to racing the remote control car around, then there was a loud motor noise.

_What is that,_ Panic said as a motorcycle with a teenage boy riding landed in front of the duo. _What the H…_

_Panic no_, "Whoa." Raf said looking at the kid.

"You have no idea," the teen said looking as if ungracefully hurling was going to come out of his mouth next. To Panic's dismay the gray clad teenage boy just got off the motorcycle as Raf ran up to him. Then there was the screeching of tires, Raf and the teen look back.

_I've seen him before_, Panic thought nonchalantly. Then two cars pulled up and started driving down to the ditch. _Those guys are dumb how are they doing to get out of…. Awe sh.., _Panic started to say as the two cars turned into giant robots. Both were turning there hands into guns, _Now that is awesome, but._ Then the motorcycle also turned into a robot, looking back at the motorcycle, the two boys to run out of the way.

"This end's here cons," the motorcycle said. Then she took off after the other two, who just started to shoot.

_They have worse aim then storm troopers!_ Panic declared watching the motorcycle just charge in, _Oh kick to the face._ The fight continued Panic offering his commentary Raf just looked at it.

"W-What are they," Raf questioned but Panic was enamored with the fight to provide a smart aleck answer.

"Talking cars that turn into robots or the other way around," the gray clad teen said. Then the motorcycle continued to throw punches.

_Random acrobatics v.s. terrible aim, oh they shot her that must have hurt. What's that noise? _Then a yellow car dropped down off the bridge and transformed landing on top of one of the other guys and punching the other out. Then he stepped on the toy car,the yellow robot pick up his foot. _Well that's the end of that. _Panic thought looking at what plastic remained intact.

~Ops, sorry~ the yellow robot said looking over at Raf. Panic translated, then stopped how, what?

"No problem… really," Raf said then the other robots shot him down. The one stepped on the back of his head. Raf felt his anger growing those two purple ones where going to kill him, "Leave him alone." He shouted, the two robots looked at the boys nodding to each other one started over. "Please?"

_That works with me not them,_ Panic quipped sarcastically.

"Bad call," the teen said ducking down. Both Raf and the other kid started to run, "Come on, come on."

_We're in front of you. Stop yelling at us you run faster_, Panic ranted as they reached the drainage pipe. Using Panic's strength Raf easily jumped into the pipe, sensing that the robot was still after them he just kept running.

"Keep moving," the kid shouted running up behind the boy alien duo. Then the robot stopped reaching for them. Turning around the yellow robot's head appeared

~You guys ok, I got him~ the robot beeped.

"Thank you."

~Yep don't worry bout it~

"Don't look back."

"What did we just see," Raf asked the boy as he placed his hand on Raf's shoulder.

"I don't know and I'm not sure if I want to find out. Now how do we get out of these pipes?"

_Go left then right, I can smell the KO burger from here. That isn't a good thing, I am getting a little queasy. I'm glad I can't throw up_, Panic said all chipper.

"This way, I'm Raf," Raf said pulling the teen to the left.

"Jack and how do you know which way to go?" Jack asked following the Preteen. Raf just shrugged as they continued to walk down the long pipes.

_Jack sounds like some one I knew once now I can't remember, the only thing that comes to mind is the word spectacular. It makes no sense why? _Soon the next intersection Raf turned right but Jack just stood there.

"Common Jack lets go this way."

But Jack didn't move, "Raf do you think they were aliens?"

"Could be, but I have read that there are a few people in the world that could make robots like that. Maybe the purple ones were rogue and the motorcycle and car are more like a group to hunt them down so they don't hurt people?"

"Like who Tony Stark, he isn't making weapons anymore and those purple ones were packing."

"Tony Stark is not the only robotic genius out there, Hank Pym is one."

"Who is Hank Pym?"

_Oh, oh, oh, I know he is the creator of Pym particles that make matter shrink or grow with out disrupting their make up. Am I right huh, huh?_

_Jack didn't hear you Panic and yes you are right but you pulled that from me didn't you?_

_I would never… yeah I did but I still have this weird feeling that I should have known that anyway. Oh well I know it now._

"Well who Hank Pym is doesn't matter now how do we get out?"

_Upisy daisy, that is a weird word I wish I hadn't said it._

"There," Raf said pointing to a removable drainage grate. Jack looked at it, then started to push up on it.

"It's not budging Raf," Jack said rubbing the grate indents out of his palms.

"Together might provide the right force needed to move this."

"Or we could yell for help," Jack suggested looking defeated.

"Do you really want to try and explain why we're down here? Because no one would believe that there are cars that turn into robots that were fighting and we just happened to be there and escaped."

"You're right Raf that does sound a little ridiculess, so together?" Jack said looking back at the imposing grate. Raf nodded and pushed as Jack looked away Panic coated Raf's arms and they pushed, the grate released and Jack climbed out. "Raf here," Jack said holding his arm down for the preteen to grab. Smirking Raf grabbed the out stretched arm and pulled himself up. Smiling at Jack, Raf turned and pushed the grate to fall back down over the hole.

"Bye Jack see you at school tomorrow."

_We have to go back there, that place will kill me!_

_How_, Raf questioned the distressed symbiote.

_With complete utter boredom, at least you have to use your brain. You said that I am not allowed to help you despite my immense knowledge. Which I don't understand why I can't help you? It's not like your cheating I am a natural source of info like a parent, they're allowed to help._

_Parents don't have genetic memory and were not attached to a teenage genius and a man who went though college at one time. _

_Touché. _

_Beside I am not too bad off, I'm twelve and have high school classes._

_Yeah but I'm still going to be bored, we better get home before mama flips her lid. That detour in the pipes took fifteen minutes and she's called twice._

_What and you didn't tell me, Raf almost shouted aloud._

_I was busy focusing on navigating us though those drainage pipes. Not being your personal secretary, I did shoot her a text. Told her there was a traffic jam and you were not allowed to go anywhere because of it._

_Thanks Panic you're a life saver, Raf said._

_Well don't be too thankful I am starving, we need to get chocolate._

_Lets just get home I have some there._

_No you don't I ate it._

_Well then there is chocolate syrup._

_Sad excuse for chocolate, it coats my tongue and makes me feel like a dog with peanut butter on the roof of its mouth. Oh well better then the alterative, which is cannibalism._ Panic said with gusto.

_Panic you sound waaayy to happy about the idea of cannibalism._

_I'm horrified by it, but with the genetic memory "I've" done it before so doing it again won't be hard. _

Arriving at home the duo slipped in relatively un-noticed. Grabbing the chocolate syrup, Panic wrapped it up and assimilated it to his own body mass. Getting into the room, Panic strung up new webbing. Raf climbed in to the makeshift hammock, held out his hand and the syrup bottle shot into it. Popping it open, he laid back and let gravity do the work for him.

* * *

"Hello, Andi you here?" a man in a wheelchair asked a seemingly empty room.

"_**Flash, where's Venom?"**_ A girl's voice said descending from the ceiling.

"Mania I have to leave for a few days behave yourself, no killing people."

"_**Even if they deserve it like he did,"**_ Mania hissed.

"You didn't kill him," Flash said looking at the girl in the black with a white spider on her chest. "Maybe it would be best if you came with Venom and I."

"So where we going coach," she asked the black retracting to show the high school age girl with purple hair. "I thought you didn't want a side kick, you have left me alone before why not now?"

" I don't Venom and I be going cross country and if something happened to you…"

"Yeah, yeah stop being so sentimental you sound like my aunt. So why would we be going out west?"

"Someone is out there and doesn't have someone to help him," Flash said turning his wheelchair around.

"One of us, but why would it be out there?"

"Tourist is my assumption. Kid didn't know what it was, then bonded to it. As far as I know it will accidently kill him, then turn on every human being. But if you're coming, tell no one. Venom is taking you," Flash said black tendrils covering his skin and legs growing from the knee stubs that were there. "_**So you in Mania, maybe you could talk more reason into the kid then we could?"**_

"_**Sure Venom let's help this kid, how do you know this? The symbiote you have was altered to not have another offspring wasn't it." **_Mania said her own symbiote covered her.

"_**Yet you exists," **_Venom quipped.

"_**Not really my own more of like a clone of you."**_

"_**Well we better head out Mania when we still have night on our side."**_

"_**Toxin huh he asked you to hunt down his kid." **_Venom didn't answer the younger host,_** "It is, why didn't he go get it himself?"**_

"_**Carnage is why, that homicidal psychopath is loose again and will no doubt reunite his twisted "family" of killers to get the kid. Toxin will hold him off and hopefully capture him."**_

Mania shuttered at the thought of Carnage getting to the kid. The kid would die then a whole bunch of people where he lived would too.

* * *

She smiled this offspring was foolish, did it not know fear? Her smile turned to a frown, she wished there was another way other then killing them. Alas there was no way to rid the world of them but death. The sonic knife in her claws was the murder weapon, and nothing would stop her from her task. She had failed her brothers by not doing this sooner, all symbiote life on this planet would end her included.

"Who's there show yourself," a man called out nervously. The man shuffled around for a grip on his gun, since the encounter with the creature in the desert he had been jumping at his own shadow. The medical staff of the organization said that the creature had infected him with some unknown toxin that heightened his fear.

"_**Don't be so afraid I'm not going to do anything to you human,"**_ a female voice said in the dark. She stepped out letting her "hair" fall to the floor.

"You're one of them, one of the creatures. Don't hurt me please I'm sorry I didn't know that you liked that mutant girl."

"_**Mutant girl, what was this creature like?"**_

"Long dark tongue, very large man wanted the girl."

"_**He hurt the girl?"**_

"I don't know, I shot at him then he wrapped me up in some…. Stuff and lashed a crossed my forehead with his tongue. I pasted out after that, when I woke up my partner had wet his pants and was rambling. The door of our car was ripped clean off," the man said looking at the symbiotic woman.

**"where did you find this girl,"** the woman asked still clutching her sonic knife.

"Nevada small town was hoping to get her to Las Vegas."

**"Thank you human but no one can know I was here, I'm "dead" you see. Tell no one and I won't have to hurt you.**" The man nodded and the symbiote left the man to return to his patrol.

* * *

_Raf get up, time for the torture chambers._

_What!?_

_You're so fun to mess with, it's time to get ready for school._

_Not funny Panic,_ Raf growled at symbiote who was laughing.

_I'm hilarious, ugg my mouth feels like it's coated in wax nungn nungn gross. So my torture will begin shortly let's go_, Panic said sarcastically Raf licked the roof of his mouth it did feel like wax.

_We're so not doing that again_, the preteen said holding up the empty syrup bottle. Panic sent out tendrils and grabbed it. The duo headed out, in school Panic elaborated on ways that this place was killing him.

_Freedom how sweet it is_, Panic yelled as they left the school building and headed for the cross walk toward home. Standing by a tree, _there's Jack you thought early to talk to him about yesterday_. Raf looked and waved his hand, Jack started over to the duo.

"Raf, hey let's just keep it between us and forget anything ever happened."

_What a load of hooey, look it seems the robots don't want to pretend nothing ever happened._

"Jack," Raf said excitedly. Panic was taking back at Raf's excitement to see the yellow robot again.

"Oh not again," Jack said the car pulling up and opening its door.

~Kid with the spiky brown hair, can you get in?~ Panic grudgingly translated for Raf, he still didn't know why he could understand it.

"It wants us to get in," Jack said bewildered.

"No just me," Raf said cheeky Panic frowned internally did Raf like this robot more then him?

"How do you know that?"

"It said so."

"What!?"

"Yours is over there," Raf pointed Jack started to say something but Raf just ignored it and got in to the robot car. "How's it going?" Panic said nothing as his host climbed into the foreign vehicle. He could have though of hundreds of things to go against Raf getting in the robot, he could have made Raf immobile. Panic was scared, scared of losing his host to a robot who didn't need a human to live.

The only plus to this impromptu ride was air conditioning, Panic hated the heat. Pulling up to a mesa Raf's eyes went wide, Panic sighed. If they wanted them dead why risk themselves, so something was going to happen. A door opened, upon entering the robot's base Panic didn't like them anymore then he had before.

"Cool," Raf said Panic was too busy sulking to notice the other robots. Raf got out and the robot transformed. Panic looked and saw two more robots then her, why was she here was she following them? No, couldn't be, she didn't know that Raf was Jorge. Then again she possibility protected him from the screeching of the PA system.

"I thought you said there were two of them?" The mostly white robot said.

"Haven't you heard, humans multiply." The motorcycle said nonchalant walking away from Miko and Jack with her fist on her hip.

"I'm Raf."

"I'm Miko, who are you?" Miko said excitedly Panic looked at her puzzled. He had seen her sad, scared and lie, but that was nothing to her happy he liked it.

"Bulkhead," the large green robot stuttered at Miko's forwardness.

"Are you a car, I bet you're a truck, a monster truck. Do you like heavy metal, how much do you weight? Ever use a wreaking ball as a punching bag?" Miko brayed him, he just stood there in confusion.

"If you're robots, who made you?" Raf questioned.

"Phff Pl-ease," the white robot scoffed. Panic sensed something was coming just as he was about to tell Raf, then there was loud footsteps.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots." A large red and blue robot said. All Panic could think is why "heroes" are always red and blue?

"Why are you here," Jack asked the large robot.

"To protect your planet from the decpticons."

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night," the motorcycle said.

"Ok why are they here?"

"A fair question Jack, in part they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war," Raf asked innocently. Panic thought of answers, but didn't voice them. No doubt Raf was too enamored with his new alien friends to think of him.

"for most our planet's supply of energon the fuel and life blood of all autobots and decpticons alike. The combat was fierce and endured for centuries, in the beginning I fought along side one whom I considered a brother. But in war ideals can be come corrupt, thus Megatron lost his way."

"Uhh is there going to be a quiz," Miko sighed breaking up the red and blue guy's monologue.

"So what does Megatron or any of this have to do with us?"

"Megatron has not been seen nor heard from in quite some time, but if his return is eminent as I fear. It could be catastrophic," the red and blue robot said.

_Panic did you know about all this,_ Raf asked the symbiote. Panic didn't reply, he was still mad at Raf for ignoring him. _Panic hey you there?_

_Oh now you want to talk to me._

_Panic, don't be like that it was just that they are really cool. They're giant transforming robots._

_Whoo hooo_, Panic said sarcastically.

_Panic __please__, don't be like that_, Raf pleaded with the symbiote but it was no use.

_I'm done talking right now Raf,_ Panic said before going to a dormant like state. All of Raf's pleading was met with silence.

* * *

"_**Shirek darling you here? We have work to do,"**_ a maniacal voice said. A figure walked out hands dripping with blood, placing its hands on the wall it ran them down it creating red stripes. A twisted smile came on its face, _**"For old times sake."**_ The figure cut its own wrist and dipped a claw in the pooling blood. Viscously it scrawled a simple phrase, Carnage rules.

Then a lady came up behind the figure, "My love who are we killing now?"

"_**My grandson."**_

* * *

Oh I'm a jerk Panic is having a hissy fit at Raf, Venom and his well, I don't know what to call Mania she isn't a sidekick, are after Raf and so is one of the most insane homicidal killers and his "family" in the marvel universe, and his sister.


	5. Falling inside the Black

_Panic talking "Raf talking to Panic"_

"_**Full symbiote talking"**_

~Bumblebee talking~

::comm. link::

Took longer then expected, I hope this is better then my last one. I hope to make Silas more like Slade from Teen Titans then how he slightly developed in the show I think it would make him a better villain.

* * *

Falling inside the Black~ Skillet

"Las Vegas. Last time I was here, all Hell broke loose," Flash chuckled at the irony that he would return to this place so soon. "Remember the plan, Andi?"

"Yeah, coach. I'm your niece who just lost my parents. I'm staying with you till I'm legal. I still don't understand why we had to come up with that, though."

"You're a teenage girl. I'm an older man, and I don't have a wife. People are suspicious. They might think that I kidnapped, you or something worse. We don't need to spend time getting me cleared, this mission is off the books. Also, they might turn me in and have the symbiote removed. I won't allow that."

"Ok, coach… but what should I call you? How about Uncle? Or whatever your first name is… or something else?"

"How about a nickname I got in high school? A lot of people called me Flash." Andi just raised an eyebrow looking at Flash. "What? I wasn't always in a wheelchair, I was a star quarterback in High School."

"Ok, Flash, so why are we here? Is he somewhere near?" Andi questioned as the odd pair left the airport.

"No, I don't think so, but it's a place to start. It's also an easy place to gather information," Flash replied, propelling his wheelchair forward across the street. "You should know, I have friends in many places now. So we need to find Bill. He should be able to help."

"Should be able to help? I thought you had a plan on finding this kid!"

"I do, it's just a little rough around the edges. Ok? Don't worry, it'll turn out good. Worst comes to worst, we'll have to track him down ourselves. Ok, Andi? Despite what Toxin thinks, I doubt the kid is really dangerous. He's most likely either scared or trying to be a hero."

* * *

Angie was laying down, pain pulsating from her abdomen. Her thoughts were racing. Where was Shawn? Did they get him, too?

"Hello, mutant," a clean-shaven man said, approaching her cell. "Are you feeling well? Today is a big day." Angie did her best to squirm away from the six foot-something man, but pain just reputed from her attempt. Moaning, she gave up. "Poor girl, what did they do to you?" Angie just glared at the man. He was one of them. He couldn't be trusted.

"You know, Angela, you didn't have to have this pain. You see, I don't want to hurt mutants. I share a view with one of the most powerful mutants out there. Humans and mutants cannot live together in peace, but getting rid of humans by killing is not the answer. Rather, we choose mutants who have strong… helpful powers like your 'brother' and you. Then, using technology, we give those helpful powers to normal beings.  
"Of course, there will have to be fail-safes; natural mutants must be depowered so that a war will be impossible. Make everyone equal, conform humanity to be what we want. That is what we are: Mutant Equality Conforming Humanity, or M.E.C.H. I am Silas.

* * *

Raf wasn't paying any attention to everything that was going on around him. Panic was acting like a jerk right now, but why? He had translated what the yellow robot said._"Panic, please say something. Don't do this."_

_Why? You have your new friends! Except Miko, she's mine too._ Panic spat out at the preteen. Raf was taken aback at Panic's reaction. Was he jealous?

_"Panic, you don't have to worry. They are not going to take me away from you." _

_You like them a lot. Are you going to leave me for them?_

_"I'm not going to abandon you. I am more worried of you leaving me for someone more powerful."_

"…they will go squish," the white robot said, stepping to make his point.

"Well then, Ratchet, we must watch where we step," the red and blue robot replied. A loud sensor went off. Raf noticed that Miko shot a glance at him, then made a fist. With Panic's discomfort removed, they refocused on what was going on.

"What's that?" Jack questioned, looking around.

~It's a proximity sensor. It tells us when people are here. ~ The yellow robot beeped toward the human group.

"Proximity sensor. Someone's up top." Raf felt Panic stiffen. _"Panic, what's the matter?"_

_I don't know. Something bad is going to happen. Everyone is moving. We better go with them,_ Panic told the preteen as he ran to join the others in hiding.

"PRIME!" a low voice shouted. It echoed though the relatively sparse base. "I got reports of your team being out and causing traffic problems, but are 'they' back?"

"Agent Fowler, I do not understand. If the 'they' you refer to are the Decepticons, I doubt they ever left. But why are you asking if it is them?"

"Prime, do you think your species is the only aliens who have ever come to Earth?" Prime was taken aback at this accusation. Did they? "Not only that, there are super-powered humans that live around here." Just then, Agent Fowler's phone went off. Looking at it, the man's eyes went wide, flipping it open.  
"What do you need? Really, where? Be there in the hour. So, if the cons are back, handle it or I will find others to handle it for you." Prime was about to say something, but was cut off by the elevator door as Agent Fowler left.

"Super-powered humans… that is just crazy," Ratchet scoffed. Raf looked over at Miko, who was frowning and looking quite mad at Ratchet's scoff.

"Agent Fowler was serious about this. Perhaps we are not the only non-humans taking up sanctuary here on this planet?"

"Well, I can believe that other aliens could have come here, but not the other." Just then, there was a beeping on the computer. "Blasted earth tech! Cliffjumper's signal just popped back online."

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko's question fell on deaf ears.

"How is that possible, Ratchet?" Prime questioned.

"It isn't. Just another bug in the system."

"If there is any chance that Cliff is alive…" the motorcycle said, looking at Ratchet.

Prime nodded. "Ratchet, ready the sick bay. We may need it."

"What can we do?" Miko questioned, her normal cheer returning from her former upset.

"Stay with Ratchet."

That got a disappointed 'aww' out of both parties. Miko looked at Raf, then walked over to the preteen."Raf, I need to talk to you." Jack shot up an eyebrow, but shrugged as the younger kids walked away."Raf…. you're Panic's friend, right? You sent him after me when those men kidnapped me."

_Why is she talking about me like I'm not even here? That's rude._

"She doesn't know that you're here," Raf said, slightly above a whisper. Miko blinked and tiled her head. Raf looked at her, wide-eyed. A smirk came to her lips, and she winked.

"Well, when you see him again, tell him to meet me at the gas station. I need his help. Oh, and thanks again," she said, looking back over at the bots who were driving into a large glowing doorway thingy.

They vanished though it. "Whoa, what just happened?" Jack asked, bewildered.

_He acts like he's never seen a teleportation device before. I can't stand him._ Raf ignored Panic's degrading as Ratchet explained what it was. It was basically a portal. Miko stared to wander around, as did Jack.

* * *

"Flash, what are you doing way out here? Last I knew, you relocated to west Philly."

"Well, Bill, the city of brotherly love isn't as cracked up as seems. It's more like the city of brotherly shove, but Philly steak is the best," Flash joked, rolling his wheelchair up to a table. He slid a cheap beer over to Bill. A smile appeared on the man's face as he popped it open.

"Thought you gave up drinking," Bill said, taking a sip.

"Did, but I know you. If there wasn't beer you, would act like this is some interrogation, Bill." While the two men laughed, a girl with purple hair came out and shook her head at the men. "I'd like you meet my niece, Andi." Bill raised an eyebrow, but Andi just opened the mini fridge and pulled out a coke can and walked away.

"Not very social, is she?" Bill asked, bringing the beer back to his mouth.

"She just lost her family. She's my ex-wife's brother's daughter."

"Flash, I'm not going to believe that horse shit. She's someone you're looking after, but the question is why? She's one of you people, isn't she?" Flash didn't answer, but raised the pop to his lips and drank. "Damn it, Flash. The syms are just too dangerous to have around. They breed like rabbits."

"Hey, the Mercury team is very advanced," Flash countered his friend. "What about me? I control the venom symbiote; Carnage is the only bad one out of us."

"All syms bring out their host's aggressiveness. Mercury team can control theirs, due to the syms' weakened state from nearly dying," Bill said, but frowned. "Andi isn't the only new one, is she? Who else?"

"Toxin's. It got taken out here by a kid who I suspect is an early teen. I'm trackin' it down, so that it can't become like Carnage. That's why I need your help, Bill. You get the reports from Nevada because of your project… which is? "

"Classified, Flash. You know that. I haven't heard anything like a sym running around, but I have heard that some Nevada teens have gone missing in the past month or so. The teens were possibly unclassified mutants, but nothing has been released."

"Well, it's a start. Think their connected?"

"What I've learned in this type of business is that almost everything is connected, Flash. So devote some time to finding those kids, and you might find your missing sym," Bill said, polishing off the beer and crushing the can. "Also, if those kids were kidnapped, you would just have a huge bust."

"Alright, I'll devote some time to finding those kids. Hopefully, it won't be too late."

* * *

The car ride was quiet. Raf and Panic could sense that Bumblebee took the loss of Cliffjumper hard, too. Not as hard as the one called Arcee, but family is family.

"Thanks for the ride home, but you better choose a different spot to watch the house or my nosy neighbor will call you in as a stalker." Raf said, trying to get him to go away. He had to meet Miko at the gas station. Bumblebee took off around the block. Once satisfied that Bumblebee was far enough away, Raf slunk behind his house and crawled up the wall. Looking over his housing community, he saw a boy with a tail teleport into Miko's host parents' house. It was the boy that had been in the car with Miko. Was he the reason for meeting at the gas station?

Seeing Miko and the boy reappear behind the house so that Bulkhead could not see them leave, he took off after them. Flinging himself upward from the roof, Raf couldn't believe how exhilarating web-slinging was. Arriving at the gas station, he sensed that someone was there. Growing into Panic, he started to look around. There was no one. Then the boy appeared with Miko, and he gaped at Panic.

**_"Yes, I'm amazing, now can you stop staring?"_ **The boy diverted his eyes from Panic. Miko shook her head and pulled on a mask.**_ "What's with the mask?"_**

"So if we get spotted, no one will know it's me. Remember the superhuman registration act from a few years ago? we don't need people to think it should come back into effect." Panic and the boy shuddered at the idea of starting that doomed plan again.

**_"Well, do you know where this Angie is?"_ **Panic got shrugs from both. _**"Ok, do you have something with her smell or anything that I could use to track her?"** _Shawn pulled out a small locket and held it out toward Panic.

* * *

"Angela, I'm asking nicely. Please stop fighting. We do not wish to hurt you, but you are forcing our hand. You see, all I want is what you want. Equality among the masses, to help the normal people like me and you take that next step. For someone like me to become a mutant like you, there is so little time for people to play catch up. If we do not act on it now, there soon may not be a human race. That would include mutants, as well," Silas said coldly.

Angie looked up at her captor. He was lying. He had to be lying. Giving normal people mutant powers was not possible.  
"I know what you are thinking, Angela. Giving human mutant powers has been attempted before, and failed at the expense of hundreds. But that was the process of trying to have the human body develop their own powers- something it couldn't handle. But if we are able to implant freshly manifested powers, it should work."

"Should," Angie rasped, her throat dry as the desert. It was followed by a fit of coughing. Silas looked sadly at the teen.

"Well, not everything can be perfect the first time it is tested. So, it is unfortunate, but there will be some… casualties. Nowhere near as many as if this was never done. Please help us, Angela. We only want what is best for the human race. Why can't you see that?"

* * *

:: Optimus, we have a problem:: Bulkhead said though a comm. link.

:: What do you mean, Bulkhead? What kind of problem? :: Optimus replied.

::Miko is missing. I don't know how, I was watching the house all night. No 'Cons at all. ::

:: Bulkhead, no offence, but did you slip into recharge? :: Arcee questioned over the universal comm. link.

:: I have that same problem. Raf is missing, no 'Cons at my point either. Stayed up all night. :: Bumblebee piped in.

:: Well, Jack is still here. I'll bring him to the base. Maybe he'll have an idea about who or what made Raf and Miko disappear. ::

Optimus frowned. If there were no Decepticons, then what could have taken the humans? Other aliens, like Agent Fowler had said there were? Optimus looked at Ratchet, who was studying the substance that was found on Arcee after the mine raid.

"Ratchet, do you think what Agent Fowler said is true? That there are other alien species on this planet?"

"Our travels in space reveal that other intelligent life is out there. However, their interest in this planet is questionable. Of course. in human cinema, they always want to take over and destroy the human race."

Soon, the others pulled into the silo. Of course, Jack had not been told that the others were missing yet.

"Jack, you no doubt heard Agent Fowler yesterday, but we need you to confirm. Are there other alien races that call Earth home?" Optimus questioned the sixteen year old. Jack frowned as he thought.

"Maybe not home, but they do visit. Well, he isn't an alien, but rather one ancient civilization's deity. Thor, the god of thunder. Other than that, I don't know, but mutants exist."

"Mutants? What are they?" Ratchet asked, lifting an optic ridge.

"Well, what I know is that they are humans who have super-human abilities. Um… take Wolverine, for instance. He has heightened senses, and can heal from just about any injury in a few seconds. Why do you ask, anyway?"

"Raf and Miko are missing by all indications. No Decepticons were involved in their disappearance."

"I thought that was just a rumor," Jack said, with all optics on him. "There is a 'monster' hanging around Jasper. I had my doubts… I mean, that stuff really doesn't happen around here."

"Even if there is a 'monster', Bee and I were at their houses all night. There was no way anything got them."

"All night." Jack's eyebrow tilted up. Bulkhead thought back. There were maybe three to five minutes that he was not there. That wasn't enough time to kidnap someone and get away without anyone noticing.  
"What if they snuck out?" Jack got a confused look from everyone. "Miko was talking to Raf all secretive yesterday, before you left for the mine. I was trying not to listen, but I heard them anyway. Miko asked Raf if he was friends with someone called Panic. She said that Raf sent him after her, and then their conversion went silent. I could see that Miko was still talking to Raf, but I couldn't hear them at all."

"Do you think that this 'Panic' could be the monster that is in Jasper?" Optimus asked. Jack frowned and thought. With a name like Panic, it very well could be the monster. But wasn't it Raf's supposed friend? Why would it kidnap him and Miko?

* * *

**_"She's close. There's a really strong scent here. Shawn, it might get hairy. If it does, get Angie and Miko out fast. I can handle myself against some humans. I doubt they would be expecting a symbiote."_** Shawn nodded at the symbiote as they crouched in a dank ally in the outskirts of Las Vegas.

"Panic, we want to help," Miko said, looking at the tall being.

**_"I understand, but if you're there using your powers, I could be caught in the crossfire. It could hurt me really bad. Also, Angie will no doubt need more help than me. She has been held captive for two or three days, maybe more. Hopefully, we aren't too late,_**" Panic explained. Turning, he jumped and started wall crawling to the top of the abandoned building.

There was a slightly sour scent in the air that he had smelled before, that he tasted before. Tom was around. What fun this rescue mission would be. Looking down the wall, Panic nodded at the two anxious mutants. Shawn took Miko's hand and they vanished, only to reappear on the rooftop with Panic.  
_**"We should wait for more cover so we get in get without anyone noticing. I'll take out those guards,"**_Panic said, shooting out strands of webbing out of both hands.

Launching himself down on the unsuspecting guards, he grabbed their heads and threw them up in the air. They suddenly stopped falling as they were caught in a spider web. Panic smiled as he jumped into it, licking his lips. The men's eyes went wide. He lashed at one man's head with his tongue, knocking him out cold. **_"Hello, Tom. How is life as a scumbag treating you? From my perspective, not very good; we keep running into each other. Soon, only one of us will make it out of another encounter. I don't think it will be you,"_** Panic chortled as his tongue slipped out and pressed against Tom's face.

"Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry," Tom begged. "I have a family with two little kids. I'll do whatever you people want."

**_"Us people? There is only me, unless… who did you see, Tom? What were they like?"_**

"I promised her I wouldn't tell," Tom said as Panic's tongue slid down to his chin, scraping its sharp edge across the man's skin.

**_"Her? Thank you, Tom, that is more than enough information. Now get out of here, or I won't give you another chance. Which would be too bad for your children, I'm sure they would miss their daddy." _**Tom nodded and tried to move. **_"Oh, yeah. You can't leave on your own. I'll let you down."_** Panic grabbed Tom, ripped him off the web, and dropped him to the ground. Rolling away, Tom got up, and ran, never looking back. **_"Clear. Lets move quickly."_**

* * *

"So how are we going to kill him if he's stronger than Toxin? I need to remind you, Toxin beat both you and Venom up. How are you gonna stand a chance?" Shriek asked.

Carnage turned to her and grabbed her by the throat. **_"Do not mention my idiotic spawn in my earshot. Had Venom not interrupted before, I may have had enough strength to destroy Toxin after his birth. However, like Toxin, his child doesn't know his full potential. He limits himself to be a weakling. First, we have to get out of this city, my love,_**" he said, letting her go. Shriek rubbed her neck and nodded, agreeing with her 'husband'.

* * *

Please review, I hope this is better then the last one.


	6. No More Sorrow

_Panic talking "Raf talking to Panic" _

"_**Full symbiote talking"**_

~Bumblebee talking~

:: comm. link::

So this took longer then what I wanted but I hope you like it Please Review tell me if there is things I could do to improve on this.

There was a tie between Resonance and Broadcast for Miko's "Superhero" name. I went with Broadcast, because it seems more like a name that Miko would pick out of those two. Thank you to all who voted.

* * *

No More Sorrow~ Linkin' Park

**"They're bad People. They deserve this beating. When they wake up in a cold sweat in the dead of night. I want it to be my face that haunts them." ~Venom (Venom comic vol. 2 27.1)**

_**"****All the smells are muddled I cannot tell which way Angie is,"**_ Panic growled as he shook his head _**"It's all just too much… we'll have to split up. Miko, Shawn, you take those rooms I'll get these ones." **_They nodded and took off across the hall, Panic turned toward a large hanger door. Prying them open, he looked and saw twenty if not more pairs of eyes staring back at him. _**"What is going on here,"**_ Panic questioned standing up straight.

"Please help us, we just want to go home." A weak voice said, Panic couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl.

**"**_**OK I'll let you out but if there is more then you, I need you to help them."**_ Panic hissed as he shot out his chain like webbing to all cell doors. Wrapping the strains around his arms, he gave a quick yank. There was the groaning of metal then they clattered to the floor, Panic winced at the noise. _**"That wasn't very smart, go before guards come."**_

"Thank you mister," A little girl squeaked as the group ran out the door. Panic looked back over to the cells, some of them had dried blood and other fluids. Panic growled whomever these guys where, he was going to make them pay dearly. Running out behind the prisoners he had set free he saw Miko and Shawn doing the same. How many kids where here and how come no one knew they were?

"We didn't find her, you Panic?" Miko asked Panic shook his head and pried open another door.

_**"****Check in there, I'll get this other door."**_

* * *

"I don't understand it, this goo is very concentrated and has a similar molecular construction to high grade energon. Yet it seems to have its own life force," Ratchet said pulling the microscope slide out.

"Is that even possible Ratchet, that seems even more unrealistic then the man that Jack described." Arcee said with her hands on her hips, Bumblebee buzzed agreeing. Optimus frowned, only one thing was like that but what was it doing on earth?

"So what are we going to do about Raf and Miko? I mean the Decepticons might not have them but they still know where this place is something other people would want to know." Jack said feeling a little lonely

"You bring up a good point Jack however this substance also needs attention Arcee, Bumblebee You go back to Jasper and find out what you can about Raf and Miko's disappearance. Bulkhead stay with Jack, we don't want him to disappear."

With that Ratchet, Optimus left though a ground bridge, Arcee and Bee left out the door. "So what is on the activities list?"

"Jack these mutants would they want to hurt humans?" Bulkhead asked with a frown.

"Well some do, others don't. They are really not too different from normal people, why?"

"I think I saw a strange boy walking around Miko's house, I am thinking he took her. He had a strange walk almost like he had some tail." Bulkhead started to explain when the proximity sensor went off, but it was too late for Jack to hide.

"Prime if you do not want… who is this," Fowler asked looking at the raven-haired teen.

"Um I'm Jack," Jack said weakly waving his hand.

"Civilian involvement, what is Prime thinking. This kid needs to be placed under government surveillance."

"We're watching them," Bulkhead growled then his eyes went wide.

"Them? There is more then just Jack here, where are they two-ton. Are they hanging out with everyone else?" Bulkhead didn't say anything, just looked down. "You don't know where they are, do you? I'm making a phone call." Agent Fowler said walking over to a phone.

"No don't use that," Bulkhead said putting his large finger in it crushing it. "It's out of order."

"Look, I wasn't going to call and turn in Jack to my superiors. Kids have been being kidnapped for weeks in Nevada. I was going to call a friend who stands a better chance at finding them then you."

"You have an idea where Miko and Raf are," Jack asked looking hopeful.

"No, but I have an ace in the hole. That person who called me yesterday is a very good tracker I'm sure he could find this Raf and Miko."

"This guy is who Fowler," Bulkhead pushed with a definitive distrust in his voice.

"A man, who saved my life, and lost his legs in the process," Fowler said grabbing his cell phone.

* * *

"Whoa, Andi the kid's in Vegas. Think he came to us," Flash asked the purple haired teen.

"Do you really think that we would be so lucky Coach?"

"Na but one can dream can't they, the four of us better get going and talk to this kid before we lose him." Black tendrils covered the two people.

_**"****The kid is in the down town area, we are wondering why he came here unless it was for us."**_

_**"****Didn't your informant tell of kidnapped kids? Maybe he got kidnapped and brought here for some reason?"**_

_**"****We are not sure, Bill said that the teens that were taken were possible mutants. So the kid might be a mutant or he found the mutants. Either way he has no doubt bit off more then he can chew, we doubt he can control himself."**_

Then the phone rang, _**"Bill we were not expecting a call from you. We have a lead on the kid…. What two kids from Jasper were taken, by a possible mutant. Our lead? The symbiote is in Vegas Mania and we were going to investigate. Bill please you have been out of action for a while, no we are not calling you old. Just concerned, these are mutants possibly the brother hood. We also think that maybe this kid found us those mutant teens.**_

_**"****Bill if we try to… We understand your worry Bill it is just that this symbiote is stronger then Toxin. The only way we stopped him from killing us was to bring in reason, that we were not the main threat that night. Toxin and us are still hostile, if it wasn't for the kid he would no doubt be watching and waiting for us to lose control. Sorry Bill we cannot risk losing the kid, losing him could be damning the world to death. Why, one person Carnage is coming for him." **_With that, Venom hung up the phone and looked out the motel window.

Mania was already perched ready to, literally, swing into action. Nodding she jumped, Venom followed. The symbiote knew where the kid was, Flash knew he was going to have to trust his other to find its great grandson or granddaughter. Nonchalantly hearing people below shouting things like 'look it's Spider-man' it made Flash smile to be confused with the hero and friend he looked up to.

* * *

_**"****Angie, You here,"**_ Panic rasped in the dark.

"Panic that you? You have to get out leave me."

_**"****Not an option we are getting out of here now!" **_Panic stood up straight and looked around some one was here hiding in the dark he could feel them. Looking up there was the fluttering of a trench coat, then the thump of a person landing. Turning to face the man who had just falling Panic's back was to Angie

"I was not expecting your kind Symbiote, but I can not let you take my equipment. Angela will be staying here, you see I am trying to save countless lives," The man stated monotone.

Panic bared his fangs letting his toxins, venom and saliva drip down his chin. _**"That is not what it looked like to me, I saw many in pain near death. How is that saving lives,"**_ Panic challenge watching the man. He looked saddened at the accusation that he was nearly killing people.

"I know what you think you saw. Yes, it is unfortunate that sight, but like anything, there is sadly a price. You of all creatures should understand a give-take relationship. I with great regret have to hurt those poor kids for their own good." He said, had it not been for such a cold tone he might have sounded convincing of his 'repentance'.

Then the doors on the side of the area banged open, there was a large almost gorilla like mutant in the doorway. Miko and Shawn peeked from behind the gorilla mutant, "Panic there… Silas." Miko said fear lacing her voice as the gorilla shrank down to the little girl that had thanked Panic. She hid behind Shawn muttering about needles and hurts.

"Hello Broadcast, how are you my dear?" Silas stated emotionless, more so then the statement about others lives. "Why did you reject my friendly invitation to join us?" Miko just looked at him frozen, he didn't look at her.

Panic growled and looked at Miko, fear didn't suit her anymore then crying._** "A friendly invitation? I did not know that kidnapping was considered an invitation, much less a friendly one." **_Panic again challenged the man, two tendrils shot out of his back toward Angie's cell. Wrapping around the door, _**"Since kidnapping is a friendly invitation, then beating you to a blood pulp will be a gentle reprimand."**_ Panic hissed, as there was the groaning of protesting metal. The door then catapulted at Silas who rolled out of the way with un-natural speed.

"Did you really think that I would be some hapless human, you Syms are so single minded. You exist only to dominate. So why have you not dominated your host? Some sad story that changed your mind?" Silas taunted, Angie limped out of her cell to the doors where Miko and Shawn waited. "Broadcast leaving so soon, but we just reunited. Please humor me my dear," Silas said as Miko turned to leave. She looked back to Panic, his grin expanded she ran supporting Angie as they went. Silas growled in-humanly, as he stared to rush at Panic

Panic crouched bracing for impact, extending his arms out they turned into blades. As more fluid dripped to the floor, he parried allowing Silas to slide. A smirk came on Silas' face, as he turned his foot to stop his slide. "So Panic what are these mutants giving you to help them?"

Panic was taken back at the question, did he expect anything? No Miko was his friend… his only friend aside from his host. It was a trick, Silas was trying to make him turn against Miko, he screeched as more tendrils shot out. Silas was very agile Panic gave him that. Soon he would tire, that would be the tactical time to attack. Changing his arms back to normal, Panic shot out a large chain of webbing, attaching it to what looked like a fifty-gallon drum, he swung it overhead.

Silas jumped out of the way but it caught him in the foot. Crashing on the floor, Panic slammed the drum down just over Silas' head. The man jumped up, looking like he was ready for anything. Then a shot put sized orange ball discharged from Panic's hand, catching Silas in the gut. Hearing the wind expel from the lungs of the man, Panic lunged.

Swiping at his face first, then dropping down to a knee to reap Silas' legs out from under him. Falling sideways there was disturbing pop of the man's shoulder going out of place. Bellowing in pain Silas attempted to get back up. Panic kicked and rolled him on his back, then perched on his chest. Looking down at Silas Panic licked his lips.

_**"I wonder how you will taste Silas,"**_ Panic questioned as he grasped the man's head. _**"Your head is a very good shape it would make a perfect bowl to eat your gray matter out of."**_ He began to trace a line around the crown of Silas' skull. _** "I wonder if it would be as sweet as chocolate, chocolate is very good. No, I am not going to eat a human brain. I am not doing that to my host, he is nice and good to me. Host doesn't let me play much, then she is there."**_ Silas looked at the symbiote that seemed to be in an argument with itself.

He knew with a dislocated shoulder that he could not get far in a fight. Even if the symbiote was at war with its mind it would over power him no matter what. Reaching over with his good arm he squeezed then there was a sick pop of the joint going back in. Panic took notice to that noise, _**"Healthy, aren't we Silas. I do wish to make you pay for what you have done. Eating you would be to gentle a fate. Sure I would cut you to ribbons, you would bleed then die too soon."**_ Then a yellowish fluid dripped from Panic's mouth, Panic grinned, what fun.

Silas watched in horror as a blue tongue slipped out from the large fangs. Being up close he could see that it was serrated and on the tip was a barb. From the barbed tip flowed the yellowish fluid, _**"I want to leave marks. A reminder of how many strikes you have."**_

Silas screamed as the tongue gouged in to the side of his face, sawing back and forth leaving a large gash. Then the barb scraped though tearing and leaving its poison.

Silas felt as if he was going to pass out, infusing mutant powers hadn't hurt this much. But they had been selected for him, specially formulated to work with his body. Panic pulled back as blood ran down his tongue, slipping it back into his mouth. _**"For some reason Silas. You do taste as sweet as chocolate. I suggest, you don't run into me again or I might devour you piece by piece."**_ Panic's tongue came back out this time not serrated and no single barb. Instead it looked like a razor blade, with poison dripping from the edge. It struck across the bridge of Silas's nose like a whip, leaving a thin, strange cut.

Then Silas stated to shudder and shake, "No! Get away, get away!" He screamed, Panic smiled, launching himself off of Silas. Panic looked to the large doors that Miko and Shawn had gotten Angie out of.

_**"Don't leave him alive, he'll just hurt… Broadcast again. I would hate that," **_a darker voice said venomously.

_**"Killing him would only hurt my host. I won't hurt him," **_Panic countered the dark voice that came from his own mouth.

_**"But Broadcast I can't leave her to him; he no doubt has hurt her before."**_

_**"Shut up just, shut up you stupid. **_

_**"Panic that is no…"**_

_**"Shut up, I can't hear you. LALALA,"**_ Panic shouted gripping his skull. He ran out the door, the jumped and started to swing on webbing.

_**"Panic, don't try to ignore me, it won't work and you know it."**_ The dark voice rasped_**, "Panic you and I are the same. You don't remember, do you? I'll leave you for now, till you remember who I am to you!" **_

Panic stopped swinging dropping to his knees he clawed at himself. _**"Get out, I don't want you, stay away. I am happy with my host! You are not going to ruin that," **_then he let out a soft cry of anguish.

* * *

_**"Well, you don't see that everyday; now do yah Coach?" **_Mania said pointing down to a large group of grubby looking teens.

_**"No, we don't. Think those are the missing mutants?" **_Venom hissed landing on the side of a condemned building.

Both began their decent, the mutant kids looked up. Fear, then relief, plastered their faces. They waved. Venom looked to the door where the kids had filtered out of. The symbiote was among them. Landing, some rushed to Venom, looking up at him in desperation. Most were speaking, but it was all muddled together.

"Can you help us?"

"I miss my family."

"I want my mommy and daddy," were the most he could hear then one voice stood out.

"Shawn have you seen Panic? I hope he is ok. He is risking his safety for all of us, and he isn't even a mutant." A girl's voice said sadly, "I'll kill Silas if he hurts Panic."

_**"Mania, we want you to try and calm some of these younger ones down. Then get some people down here, a lot of these kids are sick or hurt,"**_ Venom said looking over the crowd, to a girl and a boy who didn't match the rest. _**"You, girl with the mask. Who were you talking about?" **_

"My friend Panic, he's like you."

_**"Like us, a symbiote?" **_the girl nodded._** "How do you know this 'Panic' and where is he?" **_Venom asked looking back at Mania who was handling her own problems.

"He saved me from being kidnapped and put in this place. He was fighting Silas I left him there… what was that?" Venom covered where his ears would be, then had the strange compulsion to kill himself. Then it ended. Uncovering his ears, he looked back at the girl she was making a fist with her left hand, looking back and forth between him and Mania.

_**"You help everyone we'll get your friend Panic out of here. Ok kiddo,"**_ she unclenched her fist and ran off to help Mania. Mania looked over that Venom, _**"We'll be back, don't worry Mania."**_

Venom looked at the doors, they had been ripped clean of and there was an orange chain like web attached. He followed the stringing webs, to a curled up orange ball. _**"Panic,"**_ Venom questioned, a small head popped out of the ball.

_**"Panic isn't here right now, I'm Gabby."**_ The symbiote ball said, its eyes wide and innocent.

**_"Well, hello Gabby. Our name is Agent Venom can we talk to Panic?"_**

_**"Panic doesn't feel good right now, so he let me have control to protect host." **_Venom frowned, this symbiote had multiply identities._** "I'm not very good at it, though, I am very scared will you help me?"**_

_**"Yeah, we'll help you little one,"**_ Venom said, holding out his clawed hand. Gabby took hold of it and stood up to be around half of Venom's height. Hand in hand, the two symbiotes walked out of the strange mutant prison.

* * *

"Flash.. you found them thank God," Fowler said. "The kids from Jasper are there too." The Autobots looked at Fowler with immense relief. "What Flash…? I understand I'll come and get them." Fowler hung up the phone. "I have good news, and a little bad news. The bad news is that I have to collect them, government issues. The good news is that Miko and Raf are fine. In fact, if they had not been taken, hundreds could have died."

"What?" Everyone said wide eyed. Ratchet had jarred his shoulder resulting in him grumbling.

"That is the government issue, people are outraged that they didn't know about missing kids. That is why I have to get Raf and Miko, I can not have you exposed I hope you understand." Bee and Bulkhead frowned at the fact they had to leave their charges to the mercy of the temperamental agent.

"Hey Fowler you still own us the name of you 'ace in the hole'. Don't tell me Flash give me his real name." Bulkhead barked out, Fowler gritted his teeth. Flash was not with the kids to turn them over to the authorities. In fact, he wanted to keep them under his watch.

"His name, I can't give you that two-ton." Bulkhead was about to protest, "-but I can tell you that he although unconventional will do anything to protect people. He is Agent Venom," with saying that Fowler left punching the buttons to get away from Jack who would know who Venom was.

"What is this guy some sort of insecticon? With a name like that,seriously," Bulkhead taunted. Jack stood there slacked-jawed thinking. How could a reasonably sane man trust a guy like Venom?

* * *

_**"Wake up you insufferable man!" **_A female voice shouted over Silas. Opening his eyes to see a red-headed woman in a symbiote suit._** "Good, you're up. Now tell me what happened!"**_

"Why should I?" Silas said pokerfaced, the symbiote woman smiled_**. **_

_**"Don't challenge me. The symbiote you fought had no training. He only has knowledge that he cannot use. So tell me, what was he doing at your facility?"**_

"I truly do not know why, but I can tell you that he is at war with himself. He was talking to himself whether to kill me or not. I will make him regret leaving me alive."

_**"No, I have to kill him. It is my reason for living, and when the world is rid of my kind, I too shall die."**_

"Who are you," Silas said emotionless.

_**"I am Scream."**_

* * *

"So Raf what do you remember about rescuing Angie," Miko asked looking at the preteen who was wolfing down on countless chocolate bars.

"Everything till after the fight with Silas. Then it felt like something -not Panic- was blocking me out. I remember fighting with Panic against this something. It was dark and just as strong as Panic."

"Well kid when I was holding your symboite's other identity's hand Venom said that Panic might not have been an only child. You, kid, are possibly the host of symbiote twins." Flash said deadpan, sitting in his wheelchair.

* * *

Again Please Review, I love seeing them!


End file.
